a) Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to pipe hangers. More particularly, it relates to an improved side-load, and bottom-load-type pipe hanger and a manner of securing a liner in place within such hanger.
b) Background Art
The present invention relates to an improvement of the pipe hanger disclosed by Applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,007,604 and 4,735,386, incorporated herein by reference.